1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including a detachable pannier.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle has been known in which a pannier for accommodating a baggage is mountable to a rear portion of the motorcycle (e.g., Patent Document 1). The positions and shapes of the front surface, the upper surface, and the lower surface of the pannier are determined by a leg of a passenger, a passenger's seat, and a muffler, respectively. Thus, in order to increase the storage capacity of the pannier, it is necessary to extend rearward the rear surface of the pannier.